American Dragon Jackie Long: Season 1
by Firebid1030
Summary: This is my fanfic about the daughter of jake long who is training to become a dragon like her family but her world is turned upside down when her dad reveals his ex girlfriends daughter is the huntsgirl and they must work together as a family to beat her and Jake's ex girlfriend and while Jackie has to deal with many teen girl things like boys homecoming as well as many more events
1. A Bad Day 2

American Dragon Jackie Long Chapter 1 A Bad Day

It was a nice warm day in hong kong as we see our lead character Jackie fed up with her fathers Jake's training and mad about.

" I'm sick and tired of those pointless exercises dad she says angry at him"

" I feel your pain sweetie i wanted the same thing he says to her. "

" Whatever she says walking off mad."

" The next thing we know her father Jake is missing ? "

" Hey where did daddy go she asks Fuu dog and he says he doesn't know he get kicked out by a hunter man go ask your mother Trixie ? "

" Hey mom where is Dad i want to say sorry to him about how I acted. "

" I don't know where he is sweetie she answers."

" Help me help me help me help me help me help me ah help me says hayley screaming for help as Jackie sees her auntie being attacked by a huntsman and notices something on the ground. "

"The letter says if you want to see your dad again meet me at my hangout come alone."

" Jackie beats up a huntsman and asks him where the hangout is for the huntsman ."

" The huntsman says the hideout is in an old warehouse. "

" She goes to the old warehouse and gets attacked by a huntsgirl or someone who looks like her in the warehouse and her father is there chained up with a gag over his mouth. "

" Hey you who are you and where is the leader she yells at her with anger. "

" Oh ha ha ha ha silly girl i'm huntsgirl your father's enemy she says laughing at her. "

" Get her now huntsman soliders. She says. "

All of a sudden Hayley comes in with fuu dog and beats up everyone in the warehouse and saves her brother Jake.

" Hey huntsgirl who are you and who is your leader Hayley asks angry. "

" Ha ha ha ha ha I'm huntsgirl . She says laughing once again. "

Then she disappears in a puff of smoke.

" Dad are you oh says as she looks at him with a smile. "

" Yeah I'm fine i think from now on your aunt Hayley should train you. "

" How about both of you and i was angry i'm very sorry dad I will never do it again put you in danger because i want to become a strong dragon like aunt Hayley here. "

Meanwhile huntsgirl goes to a secret room in the huntsman lair to meet her mother.

" Hey mom i saw her my sister Jackie and Jake. says Rosita "

" Good job Rosita they will meet me soon very soon mwhahahahahahaha. Says Rose laughing. "

" Honey i have to tell you something says Jake with a serious face "

" What is it dad Says Jackie looking at him "

" That hunts girl you fought was my ex girlfriend's daughter and I fear you will come face to face with my ex girlfriend Rose. "

" I guess that gives me more reason to start training to be an american dragon like you grandma and great grandpa then right says Jackie with a smile. "

" Hey Jackie guess who is coming to visit next week your uncle spud and grandma and grandpa and your grandfather says Trixie with a smile. "

" Cool i have more training partners oh and guys the homecoming is next week too. "

* * *

Authors Note: American Dragon Jake Long is property of Disney and I don't own Disney and there will be 52 chapters of this fanfic.


	2. Dragon Stink Breath 2

Wake up Jackie it's time for training yells Hayley.

Yeah what is it auntie Hayley says Jackie

Ah my what is that yucky smell says trixie.

Oh it's dragon breath i believe it comes when you are just becoming a dragon sweetie it will go away soon says Jack.

Yep I believe your dad is right it's dragon breath your dad had the case of it when he want to a dance speaking of which we are you asking to the school dance sweetie says Spud.

Oh this new guy named jackson he is the pretty hot fuu dog introduced us last night when we want to the forest Says Jackie.

Wait that's interesting our grandpa did the something with me huh oh well you have fun sweetie says Jack.

Oh wait did you use my shapeshifting clone to get a date with a hot guy Says Spud looking at her.

Yeah mmm i have to go he is taking me to a restaurant before we go to the dance see you guys later Says Jackie with a huge smile on her face.

Huh that is strange i noticed one of your clones is missing spud i think jackie did take it but hey let's hope that her date is not a soul stealer like mine. says Jake.

Wow so she lied to me she is your kid then buddy and also i noticed something hey you mind looking at this with me Trixie Says Jack.

Yeah sure what is this oh i see it's a piece of oh boy this is not good your daughter just want on a date with a soul stealer's son you remember Jasmine yep that is her son Says Trixie.

Meanwhile at the restaurant with her hot date

Hey handsome want a kiss Says Jackie as her dragon breath goes through the restaurant.

ah no i'm good says Jackson as he steals souls from people.

Hey why is your face turning green asks Jackie.

Your breath stinks and i just want food that is all and i'm full let's go to the dance Says Jackson.

But i don't get to order what is wrong with you guys why are you so sad asks Jackie.

I don't know why are we living answered a waiter.

mmm oh okay enjoy your evening Says Jackie.

Well that was weird they all look like oh no my date is a soul stoler like my father's ex girlfriend jasmine that's not good says Jackie thinking to herself

Maybe i can stop her without getting into trouble with my principal says Jackie.

Later that night at the dance

Jackie hey girl says Jackie's best friend Stephanie.

Yo yo yo guess who has a date with your gal pal says Jackie's another friend Troy.

Oh hey Troy how is it going man says Jackie.

Good girl and i want to let you know your breath stinks put in a mint or something man i need you to do that thanks Says Troy.

Uh rude much and mmm hey Jackson kiss me come on kiss me please Says Jackie.

No i'm not kissing you stop bugging me geez and i want to steal your soul how about it Says Jackson.

Jackson I already know that you steal souls i figured it out a long time ago and hey who is that girl sitting alone Says Jackie.

Ah i know i shouldn't had done the something as my mother ugh that is so annoying i guess the cat is out of the bag then give me your soul now Says Jackson as he gets angry.

No no will anybody save me from this crazy soul stealer ah someone anyone help me Says Jackie.

what's the point Says everyone at the dance.

Fine I guess i will have to kick your butt myself says Jackie.

Jackie transform into a dance

Let's dance you freak Says Jackie.

They fight and jackie discovers her dragon breath was fire along

Fine Fine you won you won and i will leave you alone Says Jackson.

What will you do with the souls Says Jackie.

I will give them back fine Says Jackson.

Oh that's great thank you very much Says Jackie.

Now what are you going to do with me Says Jackson.

Send you home where you belong but first let me do this Says Jackie.

She ties him up and puts a gag over his mouth

Ah much better now to write a note and throw it into the portal Says Jackie.

Hey Fuu dog clone can you open the portal and one two three Says Jackie throwing him through the portal.

Outside the portal

Oh my baby boy did you fail me Says Jasmine.

Yeah i did mom but i do know who the american dragon's daughter is mom says Jackson.

Oh please do tell Says Rose.

It's your ex boyfriends daughter Says Jackson.

Oh good our plan is coming to together perfect it's that right daddy Says rose.

That's right my dear and we can get our revenge on the long family Says the huntsman with an evil look.

at the dance

Hey what is your name Says Jackie.

Hello my name is Rosita i like your dress Says Rosita.

Hello my name is Jackie thanks my mother get it for me do you have a mother Says Jackie.

Yeah speaking of which i should be going now see ya around Jackie says Rosita as she blushes.

You too and have a good night Says Jackie.

Wait your a lesbian Jackie no wonder you don't like me Says Troy.

Let's just go home Says Stephanie.

Everyone goes home

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Authors Note: American Dragon Jake Long is property of Disney and I don't own Disney and there will be 52 chapters of this fanfic.


	3. The Talented Miss Long

Theme song: She's cool, She's hot like a frozen sun

She's young and fast, She's the chosen one

People, we're not bragging

She's the American Dragon

[Bridge]

She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power

Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire

A real live wire

[Chorus]

American Dragon

(Dragon up)

American Dragon

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoaaaa

She's the American Dragon

(break down with the dragon)

[Verse 2]

Her skills are getting faster with Haley her master!

Her destiny will walk up streets! It's showtime baby for the legacy!

[Chorus]

American Dragon

I'm a dragon, I'm not braggin', it's my destiny (American Dragon)

I'm the magical protector of NYC, ya heard? (American Dragon)

American Dragoooon!

Jackie: aww man

(Theme song ends)

(Miss Woods tries to steal a trophy for the talent show winning of the talent competition but she is caught by the police she tries to run away Miss wood grabs the wrong trophy and goes downstairs what she doesn't know that there is an evil djinn in the trophy she tries to convince the police that there is an evil djinn in the trophy)

(The next day at school everyone is trying to find out who stole the trophy)

Troy: I wonder who tried to steal the trophy

Jackie: I bet it was miss wood

Troy: why do you say that

Jackie: like father like daughter she is just like her father professor rotwood

Troy: Wow you think so

Stephanie: Hey Troy you suppose to help me with my dance routine

Troy: Oh right

Stephaine: yeah let's go

Jackie: aww man I have a mystery the trophy is in the principal office and nobody is allowed in the principal office and the trophy is hidden somewhere.

(Jackie signs up for the talent show)

Jackie: aww man i'm going up against Stephanie

Miss wood: hey your want to sign up Rosita

Rosita: yeah sure

(Later that night)

Jackie: wow the talent show is tough

Stephanie: So you're in the talent show

Jackie: yeah sorry but it's a mission

Stephanie: it's always a mission with you why can't i have a won for once

Rosita: I will be Stephanie's assistant

Jackie: wait your assistant is my crush seriously

Stephaine: yeah

(The Talent show goes on and Jackie and Stephanie are the only two left Stephanie says the magic words and an evil djinn comes out of her hat)

Jackie: aww man seriously

Evil djinn: i'm not an evil djinn i'm an evil genie huge differences

Jackie: tomato potato

(Jackie transforms into the american dragon she is pink and green)

Stephanie: hold on i can help

(She says the magic words again and the genie disappears)

Jackie: wow thanks Stephanie

Stephanie: no problem you're my friend

Fu dog: Hey Stephanie you found the magic word to imprison it forever

(Jackie looks at Stephanie)

Jackie: I quit

Miss wood: Stephanie wins

Stephanie: yes i won

(Stephanie holds up the trophy)

Jackie: i'm sorry for trying to steal the spotlight

Stephanie: you're a great friend and I thought the perfect place for this is your aunt's shop

Jackie: I totally agree

(At Hayley's shop)

Jackie: Hey auntie we had a evil genie in this trophy and it was crazy

Hayley: where is the trophy

Stephanie: I thought you had it

Jackie: no i thought you had it

Hayley: you lost a trophy

Jackie: yeah

Stephanie: but it had a genie

Jackie: huh i wonder who has it

(It shows that rosita steal it and gives it to rose)

Rosita: here is the evil genie

Rose: great job sweetie this is the first thing we need to summon the purple dragon the daughter of the black dragon

Rosita: what else do we need

Rose: a boy's dragon teeth and dragon skin from your girlfriend Jackie

Rosita: yes master

(She bows to her)

Hayley: I think something bad is coming

Jackie; why do you say that

Hayley: i just have a feeling

Stephanie: well i guess it's time for me to go home see ya around Jackie and Troy

Troy: see ya Stephanie

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. The Legend Of Dragon Tooth 2

The Story Begins with Jackie's brother about to lose his very first dragon tooth but since it was a dragon tooth it holds magical powers Dr. Dolly The Tooth fairies Assistant. He seizes her opportunity, Dolly Captures the Tooth Fairy and Steals her magic wand and she goes after Jackie's little brother Hector. However the Long house is protected by a magical shield. The Evil wants outside to make us move.

Jackie: Hey Mom i'm want to go to a concert to see my dad's favorite singers son preform.

Trixie: Jackie did you forget your babysitting your brother sweetie you can't go to the concert tonight.

(Stephanie and Troy show up once after Trixie leaves and Jackie goes to the concert then comes back to babysit her brother for 20 minutes)

Jackie: Hey it's my favorite singer on TV

Troy: we can't watch the little one anymore

Stephanie: yeah

Jackie: we can't live him alone

(Jackie takes him to the concert with her)

(Meanwhile the Tooth fairy comes to Haley and fu dog to explains Dolly's plan to them)

Haley: oh no Hector is in danger

Fu Dog: yeah

When Jackie and her friends take Hector to the concert Dr. Dolly makes her move. Dolly and her tooth minions corner Jackie and her friends.

Jackie: aww man

(Jackie fights the tooth minions)

Dolly: Hello sweetie

Hector: ah help me

(Dolly covers his mouth and takes her to the tooth fairies hideout)

(Jackie Haley and the tooth fairy and in ensuing battle Hector's tooth flies out and lands into Dolly's hand. Dolly takes it and places her hand into a pot of soil causing the tooth power to actieve and turn Dolly into a white-furred monster)

Dolly goes on a rampage and starts stealing money from the kids giving by the tooth fairy. But Jackie stops her by using her dragon powers and taking a billboard sized tv and smashing it over her destroying her for good leaving her glasses on the street.

Jackie returns home with Hector's tooth and the remains of Dr. Dolly and they fly home.

(Jackie and Hector fly home and they are sitting in the dismantled living room from the aftermath of Troy and Stephanie failing to get Hector's tooth out)

Trixie: what happened to the house

Jake: yeah

Hector: mom dad it's my fault Jackie was trying to stop me from destroying the living room.

Trixie: Honey Hector his dragon tooth it's gone

Jake: let's go get the camera

Later that night

(Jackie is tucking Hector into bed and she places the tooth under his pillow)

Hector: Hey Jackie thanks for ditching the concert to save me

Jackie: i'm sure i don't miss much

(The Scene cuts to Troy and Stephanie riding in Shane's limo)

(End of Chapter 4)

Author's Note: American Dragon jake long is property of Disney and sorry for the short chapter i will make the next one longer this episode was based off of the episode where Haley loses her Dragon Tooth.


	5. The mystery of Snow lake part 1

**(The chapter begins with Jackie in a car with her family as they are looking for a mysterious new gem the huntswoman and her daughter wants) **

Jackie: Brr it's cold here can we get this done already aunt hailey.

Hayley: You should have brought more warmer clothing for this trip sweetie.

Grandma: Yeah and besides we haven't had a vacation with our haileykins in awhile.

Grandpa: Yeah and besides your great grandpa tell us there will be no adventures this week and your dad too.

Jake: Yeah no adventures right dad right.

Fuu dog: Then why are we here anyways.

**(Jake kicks fuu dog in the snow) **

Grandpa long: did you hear something.

Grandma long: nope.

Great grandpa long: you go find gem before huntswoman and huntsgirl do because they want to use it to bring huntsman back to life.

Grandpa long: What was that.

Hayley: Oh nothing, hey look a ski logue.

Grandpa long: Oh Snowboard i haven't done that in awhile.

Grandma long: Yeah let's try it out.

Hayley: Thanks mom.

Grandma long: no problem sweetie.

Hayley: Alright Jackie sweetheart let's find you warmer clothing.

Jackie: t dddd bbb ee ee.

**(Jackie is shivering in the cold) **

Hailey: mmmmmm wait a minute pixie.

**(A Pixie appears) **

Pixie: Yes Hailey.

Hayley: Could you magic up winter clothing for my niece please.

Pixie: Yes madam hailey.

**(The Pixie poofs up winter clothing for Jackie. Her winter gear is Purple coat Purple gloves and purple boots with a purple hat and purple earmuffs) **

Jackie: Wow this outfit is so cute.

Pixie: Your welcome.

Hayley: Now let's go find that gem.

**(Hayley and Jackie go off to find the gem but little do they know there is a snowman monster following them) **

Hector: Yay Snow.

Jake: Oh little buddy you are so cute

Hector: thank you let's play.

Jake: Sure thing.

Trixie: Hey Jake have you seen Hayley or Jackie.

Jake: ah no why.

Trixie: Well me and spud were looking around and we noticed foot prints from a creature.

Spud: Yeah man what if a creepy snowmonster will ate them.

Jake: What there is no such thing as a snowmonster.

Hector: Yay snow let's play.

Jake: You guys keep an eye on my parents and Hector, me and grandpa will go look for them.

**(Fuu dog comes out of the snow) **

Fuu dog: That little squirt better have a good reason why he kicked me.

Jake: Hey Fuu dog.

Fuu dog: Hey wait where are you guys going.

Grandpa: No time to chat Jackie and Hayley in trouble, let's go.

Fuu dog: Why can't we just enjoy a vacation.

Grandpa: No time for talk, let's go.

Fuu dog: Ugh fine.

**(Grandpa is following jake while Fuu dog is following Grandpa. Meanwhile in a cave somewhere) **

Huntsgirl: So this annoying longs have decided to come and crash our party of bringing grandpa huntsman to life.

Huntswoman: oh and of course her father is here.

Huntsgirl: Hunts clan let's give them a warm welcome.

Huntswoman: That a girl sweetie.

Huntsclan member: Hey mom we just noticed something her family is here too.

Huntswoman: hmmm very interesting.

Huntsclan member 2: What if we use the family as bait.

Huntswoman: Oh of course dear that is a great idea.

Huntsgirl: What do i do master.

Huntswoman: You found the gem.

Huntsgirl: Yes master.

**(Huntsgirl leaves. We go back to Jackie and Hayley)**

Jackie: Who knew finding a gem would be so hard.

Hayley: We need to find it or else the huntsman will be alive once again.

Jackie: I know he is a greater evil than huntswoman you have told me many times.

Hayley: Excellent

**(Jackie hears a sound) **

Snowmonster: Roar

Jackie: Monster.

Hayley: Ahhh

**(They both run away and then stop noticing the monster has something on his belly) **

Jackie: The gem.

Hayley: Yeah looks like it.

Jackie: Hey there little guy.

Snowmonster: Roar.

Jackie: It's oh okay.

Snowmonster: Roar.

Jackie: I will get the gem off you.

Snowmonster: Roar.

Jackie: shh shh shh shh it's oh okay.

**(The snow monster sits down and let's Jackie take the gem off his belly button. Then the snowman turns into a snowman) **

Snowman: Thank you very much, that gem was annoying.

Jackie: You're very welcome.

Snowman: I bet you are wondering how i get that.

Jackie: Please explain to me why how that get on your belly.

Snowman: Well it was before you and your family got here. I was sledding on my belly and then the gem fell out of the sky like someone dropped it. The next thing I know I'm a rampaging monster.

Jackie: You mean this was all a test.

Snowman: Yeah it looks like it.

Jackie: Wow nice one Hayley.

Snowman: Hey would you like to stay over for a while.

Jackie: Sure thing your a nice snowman.

**(Hunts clan member shows up out of nowhere and puts her hand over Hayley's mouth to keep her from screaming)**

Huntsgirl: Well well well hello there Jackie thanks for finding the gem for me.

Jackie: Hey that's not yours.

Huntsgirl: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha you want to fight for it.

Jackie: Bring it.

Huntsgirl: Oh okay then.

Jackie: Enough talk let's fight.

**(Jackie and Huntsgirl fight and Jackie kicks her in the mask to reveal that it's her crush Rosita) **

Jackie: Rosita.

Rosita: That's right Jackie i'm huntsgirl and i want to tell you something else i'm your sister.

Jackie: What no that's not possible my dad said my mother is died.

Rosita: No she isn't your mother is huntswoman and your great great grandpa is the huntsman.

Jackie: Your evil no it can't be true it can't be.

Rosita: Goodbye Jackie.

Jackie: Good bye.

**(Rosita kicks her and disappears) **

Jackie: ah ow i lost i lost.

Snowman: There there you were protecting me.

**(Meanwhile with Hector Trixie Spud and Jake's mom and dad) **

Hector: Play in the snow yay.

Trixie: So far so good huh Spud.

Spud: Yeah Trixie we have a perfect view.

Hector: play with me mom play with me.

Trixie: Not now.

Hector: oh shiny.

**(Hector runs over and grabs another gem) **

Hunts clan member 2: Why hello there little man.

Hector: Hello.

Trixie: Hector Hector where did you go.

Hector: Sorry mister i have to go.

**(Hunts clan member 2 grabs him and disappears) **

Trixie: Oh man oh man oh man.

Spud: What's wrong Hector is gone.

Trixie: Hey so is mom and dad long.

Spud: What but they were just there.

Trixie: Oh man oh man.

Spud: we need to find jake.

Hunts clan member: not so fast you two.

Trixie: Hey wait the no.

**(Another hunts clan member comes up from behind and covers their mouth and We go back to jake grandpa and fuu dog) **

Jake: Hey Jackie where is Hayley.

Jackie: No don't touch me you lied to me you said mom was died and now i found out my mom is huntswoman.

Jake: It did this to protect you from being like her.

Jackie: No you should have never lied to me.

Jake: You're right and i'm sorry.

Jackie: You keep a sister from me.

Jake: We had to protect you from the huntsman.

Jackie: No just leave me alone.

Jake: Jackie.

Jackie: Just go.

**(Jake leaves but not before the hunts clan overpowers him and captures him) **

Grandpa: Your dad was trying to protect you from the truth.

Jackie: No I don't believe you.

Grandpa: That's fine sweetie I will give you time to think.

Jackie: Wait grandpa look out.

Grandpa: What.

**(Hunts Clan member knocks out Jackie) **

Hunts clan member: Night night.

Jackie: Grandpa no.

**(The hunts clan member leaves a note) **

Grandpa: Jackie no.

**(The hunts clan members disappears) **

Fuu dog: Jackie Jackie wake up wake up.

Jackie: Huh Fuu dog.

Fuu dog: Yeah that's me.

Jackie: Oh my gosh my family.

Fuu dog: They left a note.

**(We have your family bring us the last gem and we will let them go) **

Jackie: I have to find the last gem where is it.

Fuu dog: There is something glowing in the lake.

Jackie: Could you get it for me.

Fuu dog: Sure.

Jackie: Thanks.

**(Fuu dog gets the gem) **

Jackie: Alright.

Fuu dog: Let's go save the family.

Jackie: Yeah your right.

Fuu dog: time for help from your friends.

**(Troy and Stephanie come out) **

Jackie: oh my gosh Troy and Stephanie i'm so glad to see you guys. 

Troy: Don't worry Fuu dog told us all.

Stephanie: Who know Huntsgirl was your sister.

Jackie: Alright it's rescue mission time i hope i'm not too late.

**(We cut to the cave) **

Rosita: It's time for the ceremony our the hostages ready.

Hunters clan member: yes.

Hunterswoman: Excellent.

**(Jackie enters the cave) **

Jackie: Here is the gem now let my family go.

Rosita: Yeah no.

Jackie: You betrayed me.

Rosita: Yeah i don't care.

Jackie: Fine then.

Huntswoman: thanks for the gem.

Jackie: No.

**(The hunts clan overpower Jackie and the whole family watches the huntsman come back to life) **

Jackie: What have I done.

Huntsman: ah it's great to be alive and you have grown up to be a evil young lady.

Rosita: yes we won finally.

Troy: Oh boy it looks like it's up to us to save them.

Stephanie: looks like it.

**(To be concluded) **

**Author's note: American dragon jake long is property of Disney **


End file.
